Costumbre
by kyokichi
Summary: Todos tenemos una, ¿porque el no?.  leve mencion de Alfred .


_"Y si el tiempo volviera atras, al tiempo exacto cuando te fuiste, en vez de decir lo que te dije, te diria que te quiero..."_

* * *

La hora de dormir para Inglaterra nunca había sido tan melancólica como lo era ahora; ya habían pasado algunos años por no decir décadas cuando aun su mente le hacía pesadas jugarretas que iniciaron desde el momento en el que su colonia se había independizado. Aun recordaba con tristeza la primer noche sin Alfred, era solo él y un lado sin dueño donde yacía un libro de cuentos que solía leerle antes de dormir, era él y el fantasma de sus recuerdos atormentándolo con la figura imaginaria del otro, era él y nadie más en esa gran habitación.

Cada noche, al acostarse en su cama, un espacio frio era lo único que lo recibía, recalcándole la cruda realidad, haciéndolo añorar el pasado y maldecir el mismo instante que el estadounidense había declarado su libertad. Con el pesar más grande, se acostada en su lado de la cama, viendo hacia la pared para evitar toparse con el aire que abundaba del lado contrario; muchas veces intento compensarlo con una almohada o algún otro objeto pero no era lo mismo, faltaba la tibieza que el otro se había llevado.

Y por la mañana, luego de un largo descanso, sus ojos se veían ojerosos y su cuerpo se sentía agotado, pareciendo que realmente no había dormido siquiera un poquito. Cada día lo mismo desde que su pequeño ángel se independizo y su mente no dejaba de recalcárselo con saña. Al principio, eran sus propios sueños que al cerrar sus ojos, lo invadían de recuerdos sobre el pequeño Alfred recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa alegre e inocente que tanto amaba mientras él, respondiéndole de la misma manera, lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo como lentamente la pequeña figura se desvanecía entre ellos, haciéndolo levantarse asustado, casi al borde de las lagrimas por tal pesadilla.

Otras veces, al dormir, su cuerpo por inercia se giraba y su mano palpaba lo que en ese entonces era la cabeza de su amada colonia, intentando acariciar aquellas hebras tan suaves que este poseía y que sobre todo envidiaba pero, al no sentirla, se levantaba alarmado, temiendo que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, sin embargo, pronto recordaba _–ya no vives conmigo-_ se dijo, insistiéndole a su mente de ya no jugarle más bromas de la misma índole.

El primer año debió aceptar que fue difícil, lleno de aquellos sueños, borrando aquellas viejas costumbres arraigadas, deshaciéndose de los recuerdos tan hermosos pero dolorosos a la vez y finalmente, diciéndose dentro de sus sueños que todo aquello era mentira, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Finalmente, cuando por fin su alma estuvo tranquila y pudo olvidar todo aquello que había creado con el otro, sintió que empezaba a avanzar, a ser nuevamente feliz, a ser nuevamente el.

_-me gustas-_ fueron dos simples palabras pero poderosas y mas viniendo de la persona con quien había creado rituales elaborados y costumbres cálidas.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, impidiéndole responder a la declaración, sus lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no sabía si de emoción o de tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento entremezclado; sus manos temblaban al igual que su mandíbula, sintiéndola muy endeble _–tu también-_ mintió entre susurros, sintiendo como si el aire le faltara.

Y luego de aquella breve declaración, el junto con Estados Unidos, iniciaron una relación complicada donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer en cuestiones de desplegar cariño en público o en privado. Evitaban tomarse de las manos, actuaban fríos uno frente al otro, evitaban darse muestras de afecto, solo se hablaban cuando era necesario y pese a que Vivian juntos, cada quien seguía su propio ritmo, solo aparentando amor frente a los incrédulos cuando era necesario.

Pero, lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo, en lo que coincidían era en una sola cosa: la hora de dormir. Era de ley no perderse esa hora, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ambos se encontraban en la casa para dormir en compañía del otro; era un ritual ya elaborado, sabido de memoria, como si ya fuera una tradición entre los dos. Inglaterra ocupaba el lugar que siempre había ocupado, mirando ahora ya no al aire, sino a SU Alfred y este, viendo al que una vez fue su tutor _–__good__night__-_ se decían, cerrando sus ojos, sujetando fuertemente sus manos como si temieran que al despertar ya no estuviera el otro ahí.

En medio de la noche, ambos se levantaban en diferentes horas, a veces Estados Unidos primero, otras veces Inglaterra pero ninguno coincidía y todo esto, producto del pánico, verificando que sus manos aun estuvieran sujetando la del otro, corroborando que sus mentes no les estuvieran jugando sucio y cerciorándose de aquello, volvían a cerrar sus ojos; lo que nunca admitirían es que ambos tenían miedo, miedo de regresar con aquel lado vacio de la cama.

Cada mañana, al despertar, ambos se quedaban un rato en la misma posición, viendo al otro, sonriéndose entre ellos, sintiéndose aliviados de que nada había sido un sueño y luego, al dejar la cama, la magia acababa, cada quien se adentraba a su mundo, olvidándose que eran pareja, siguiendo las rutinas que habían creado en medio de su soledad, irrumpiéndola cuando era necesario.

Un día, luego de una fuerte discusión, decidieron tomarse un tiempo, alejarse y tomar distancia para replantear su relación; cada quien, ofendido, se marcho a su respectivo hogar, mascullando palabras inentendibles y maldiciones; y al llegar la noche, cada quien en el cuarto de su respectivo hogar, se pararon frente a la cama tendida, con un lado vacio, sin alguien que les esperase para dormir _–buenas noches-_ dijeron mas por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa y se acostaron, intentando dormir pero el sueño no llegaba.

Alfred dio vueltas, abrazo almohadas, se tapo y se destapo pero aun sentía aquel vacio que solo el ingles llenaba e intentando despejar su mente, recordó el día que se le confeso, admitiendo que le había mentido, no le gustaba, solo…. Solo ya no quería volver a sentirse como en ese momento, intranquilo por esa desgraciada costumbre que había desarrollado desde pequeño _–es tu culpa Inglaterra- _murmuro ofendido, por culpa de ese ingles cejon el estaba sufriendo.

Arthur por su parte, miraba el techo, podía dormirse pero no quería, sabía que si lo hacía, sus sueños le harían jugarretas tales como las que le hacían cuando la primera vez _–estúpido Alfred- _maldijo sin siquiera tener razones para hacerlo _–por tu culpa me siento así-_ murmuro, apretándose el pecho, intentando llenar el hueco que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente, al terminar la noche e iniciar la mañana, los dos se levantaron de sus respectivas camas, ninguno había conciliado el sueño y se sentían mas agotados de lo habitual. Los siguientes días fueron iguales, no pudiendo dormir, levantándose ojerosos y cansados, dejando de rendir lo que rendían, maldiciendo aquel lugar vacio de la cama, añorando en secreto la presencia del otro, disimulándolo en odio y miradas frías que imploraban regresar a lo de antes.

Una noche, luego de finalizar la última junta, todos regresaron al hotel, ambos rubios eran vecinos de habitación pero ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra ya que hasta la fecha, no habían arreglado sus diferencias. Cada quien se metió a su cuarto y miro a su gran enemiga: la cama. Entrecerraron sus ojos y miraron con odio aquel objeto del mal, maldiciendo a la persona que la invento; posteriormente se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas e iniciaron el ritual que no se había cambiado incluso desde que se separaron.

Al dar media noche y aun con sus ojos abiertos, se dieron cuenta que necesitaban con desesperación la compañía del otro y poniéndose de pie, abandonaron la habitación, chocándose casi al instante con la figura de su homologo.

_-hi-_ saludo Inglaterra, intentando no sonar nervioso ni asustado, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por el estadounidense _-¿no puedes dormir?-_ pregunto y este asintió _-¿nos ha-hacemos compañía?-._

Alfred ni siquiera se tomo la modestia de responder, su cuerpo actuó por inercia, la invitación a compartir cama era lo que buscaba y ya la había obtenido; cargando al otro, se adentro a la habitación, ignorando los reclamos fingidos de este, acostándolo y acostándose en la misma cama. El ingles callo sus comentarios hirientes y guardo silencio al sentir su cuerpo sobre la superficie suave, inmediatamente por inercia, los dos iniciaron aquella costumbre que habían creado, mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose, Arthur besando la frente de Alfred y este deseándole buenas noches, tomándose de las manos y dejándose caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Al final, Inglaterra permaneció un rato mas despierto, viendo al otro dormir placenteramente, reconociendo que su relación con el se encontraba basada en mentiras con mas mentiras y llena de intereses de por medio pero al menos una cosa era verdadera y era el hecho que no podía dormir sin SU Alfred.

Viendo por última vez el rostro del estadounidense, apretó más fuerte la mano que sostenía la del otro y cerro sus ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo, siendo inmediatamente recibido por aquel pequeño cabellos de oro quien le esperaba _–bienvenido inwatewa-_ rio, extendiendo sus pequeños y frágiles bracitos hacia él y este, sonriendo ampliamente, lo abrazo _–estoy de regreso mi pequeño-_ susurro, sabiendo que este ya no se desvanecería entre sus brazos porque ahora el lado vacio de su cama se encontraba ocupado por la persona que desde un principio la había ocupado.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Y por alguna extraña razon, este fanfic me recordo a otro que lei pero que tenia tintes romanticos y comicos. En fin, es la vispera del robo de mi pequeño y que mejor que cerrar el ciclo que despidiendome de esta manera. Gracias por haberse tomando su tiempo leyendo esta historia tan extraña que simplemente me surgio un dia que no podia dormir (para variar). Saludos.  
**


End file.
